The Forgotten School
If you are driving at night down a road with no traffic, you may suddenly come to a clearing the size of a small stadium. Though the blinding moonlight you will see a small, one story school that will look quite ancient. Its vast brick walls will be covered thickly in ivy. The school will appear to be open, even though it’s around midnight. Every light in the school will be mysteriously on. If you look closely in the school’s windows as you drive by, you will notice several transparent figures sitting at desks in the classrooms. They will each be writing on a piece of paper. You will also notice that there will be a loud thundering chant echoing all around you. If you wish to leave, simply drive back the way you came. You will eventually come to a main road. You may now go back to whatever you were previously doing. However, if you wish to continue, read on. Once you arrive, park in one of the ten parking spots and step out of your car. Make sure you leave all your belongings in your car or you will be refused entry into the school. Next, walk on the dirt path in front of you until you arrive at the front entrance. To proceed from here, knock softly on the door seven times. When the door opens with a creak, quickly step though and keep walking. The indoors will reek of death and filth. Don’t engage in conversation with anyone or they will try to steal your soul. If they are successful you will become a sprit yourself. You will now be forced to wonder this place for all eternity. Your goal is room 231. It will be at the very end of the long hallway you see when you first enter. It is where the queen of the school resides. While you’re heading there you will see some depressed sprits being forced to take tests in the side classrooms. You might notice that they will all be wearing some kind of blue hat with strange symbols on the front. You see, every time they answer a question incorrectly or too slowly, they will get a painful electronic shock. These rooms were also enchanted by the queen to slowly drain the life of the dead. When the dead dies again, they now disappear forever. These are the people who have previously failed the ritual. Simply ignore them. Tread carefully. If you accidently wander into one of these rooms you will now become part of the ordeal. Once you find the room you will notice that the door will be unlocked. This is your final chance to turn back. Enter the room and the door will instantly lock itself automatically behind you. Do not try to escape. Sit at a desk. It doesn’t matter which one. The queen will then suddenly teleport in front of you. With a first glance, she will look like a typical woman in her thirties, with long blond hair tied up in a bun. Her red painted nails will be so long that they will look more like talons. Her blue sparking eyes will show you her true power. If you look into them you will be embraced by sadness and despair. You will suddenly feel the urge to just lie down on the cold floor and die. She will approach you slowly and ask in a raspy voice, “Do you wish to take the forgotten test?” You must then respond with, “I wish to test my forgotten smarts.” She will then taunt you with a high ear piercing shriek like someone singing at the highest note. This will leave a ringing sensation in your ears. She will then hand you a red piece of paper that’s as rough as sandstone and a pen. There will be ten questions on the paper that you must answer. The questions will vary from person to person and you must answer all of them correctly in under an hour to pass. If you somehow manage to get every question right before the deadline of one hour then you will get unimaginable knowledge. You will now know the answer to everything that’s educational. You will be able to ace every test you write; you will be able to solve any math problem with ease. Basically, nothing educational will confuse you ever again. The blessing will last your entire life so there’s no need to redo the ritual. After you win, go back the way you came and exit normally. However, if you fail to complete the ritual you will become a sprit yourself, bound to that classroom for eternity, being forced to take tests every day until you die. You will now share the same fate as the ghosts you previously witnessed. Good luck, you’ll need plenty of it to have a chance of succeeding. Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense Category:Rituals